


Equipment Requisitioning

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Brothers being assholes, Chatting & Messaging, Clones, Gen, Humor, chat fic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: The Wolfpack would like to formally request a shipment of the new jetpacks Torrent just got.  Chat fic.
Series: Soft Wars [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 49
Kudos: 892





	Equipment Requisitioning

_ Priority  _ _ Alert _

_Wolffe: All hands someone send me the requisition forms for the new jetpacks stat_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Bly:_ _We have new jetpacks? Finally? Pass on the requisition forms the last ones Coruscant sent us were shit._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Bly:_ _Ponds send us the new forms_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Wolffe:_ _Ponds I asked first_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Cody:_ _Wolffe et al. We have had discussions before. Stop abusing the priority alert._

_ Priority  _ _ Alert Deactivated _

_ General Alert _

_Cody:_ _Carry on._

_ General  _ _ Response _

_Wolffe:_ _No._

_ Priority  _ _ Alert  _ _ Activated _

_ Priority  _ _ Alert _

_Wolffe:_ _This is priority because if I do not get these forms there’s going to be a karking murder._ _I don’t know which one of them it is yet. But someone is going to die._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Wolffe: Ponds, save a life._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Ponds:_ _But… there aren’t any new jetpacks? And no new forms._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Wolffe:_ _I don’t care what you want to call it, send us the things Torrent just got._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Wolffe:_ _Rex if your shouty little shit buzzes the pack one more time it won’t even be me that kills him. Sinker’s looking wild around the eyes._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Ponds:_ _Oh._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Cody:_ _Oh no._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Wolffe: what oh?_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Cody:_ _Rex where did you get those?_ _You CAN’T keep using unsanctioned equipment._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Rex:_ _Every Torrent trooper in airborne corps has been issued a GAR standard jetpack_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Wolffe:_ _Like hell that’s standard. The shouty shit’s been up there an hour_ _and a half._ _He’s airlifted two pack members._ _Simultaneously._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Rex:_ _Torrent officers are highly trained._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Ponds:_ _Is this the bouncy bomb thing again?_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Bly:_ _What’s a bouncy bomb? How do I get one?_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Ponds:_ _They are_ _ unsanctioned _ _incredibly unsafe ricocheting bombs, fired from a repurposed cannon. Torrent made them_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Rex:_ _We found them_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Cody:_ _The one I confiscated was painted 501_ _st_ _blue._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Rex:_ _It was like that when we found it._

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Cody:_ _It had ‘Because Captain Rex Likes Me Best’ written on the barrel_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Rex:_ _When you guys named me ‘Rex’, did you know how popular a name it was in Galactic Basic?_

_ Priority  _ _ Response _

_Bacara:_ _Every single one of you is a disgrace._

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how bad Hardcase wanted to throwdown with the Wolfpack way back in 'Courage, Serenity, Wisdom'? Well here he is, finally winning.
> 
> Oh hey there surprise Bacara


End file.
